powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler
is the combination of Orion Voyager and Battle Orion Ship. Overview Though it is usually piloted by Shishi Red Orion, it also possesses some level of sentience, as it embodies the spirit of the legendary warrior Orion. As such, it is able to move and fight on its own at times, though just like the original Orion spaceship, it only calls out . "He" can attack with the club and fire energy shots from the star-shaped end. He can also lean forward and deal heavy damage by activating the thrusters on his head and burning the foe. Optionally, it can point it's club at the target and fire the Orion Voyager's blasters. Its finishing move is the where Orion Battler gathers Kyu Energy into a replica of the Orion Kyutama, then batting at it with it's club, sends it rocketing towards the opponent. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 33-35, 37, 39-43, 45, 47 History The Battle Orion Ship was planned by Orion to be the ultimate weapon against Jark Matter, but nothing was heard of its original fate. After the Kyurangers changed history, Shou Ronpo took over Orion's role after his death, spreading the legend of the Kyurangers. Among his so-called adventures, he came across the Battle Orion Ship, and oversaw the completion of it, after hearing that Don Armage had somehow survived again. Despite its completion, the Orion Kyutama was required to activate the ship and it could not be found, thus it was buried underground, beneath Orion's grave. Champ, who was in the past as well, put Shou into cold sleep within the ship, before heading out to look for Dr. Anton himself. During the present, shortly following the destruction of their [[Orion (Spaceship)|spaceship Orion]], the Kyurangers found the Battle Orion Ship and reawakened Shou. Unfortunately, Vice Shogun Kukuruga came across the ship's location as well, no thanks to Balance blurting out the existence of the ship due to his personality being twisted by Magera. With his unwavering courage, Lucky was able to reawaken Orion's spirit, which formed the Orion Kyutama to summon the Orion Voyager and activate the ship. Later, Lucky, as Shishi Red Orion, piloted the transformed Orion Battler and defeated Magera. As part of the Kyurangers' complete quartet of Giant Robos, the Orion Battle fought with KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh and Gigant Houou against the enlarged Kukuruga and the Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero, whom it destroyed with the Orion Big Bang Cannon having transformed into the Orion Bazooka. Arriving at Peacock in the Kujaku System, the Kyurangers found that Hoshi Minato was being manipulated by Don Armage himself. Enlarging, the Shogun was engaged again by Shishi Red Orion in the Orion Battler and Houou Soldier in Gigant Houou. After severely injuring Don Armage with the Orion Cannon and propelling Gigant Houou to land a critical hit, the Orion Battler finished the Shogun off with the Orion Dynamic Strike only to learn that they had defeated only another of his many bodies. While Lucky led a team to Luth in the Shishi System, those remaining in the Battle Orion Ship pursued Jark Matter's capital, planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System, only to be repulsed by a barrier which protected the entire system. Intercepted by a defense fleet of Moraimars and Moaiders, the Battle Orion Ship was forced to quickly withdraw. Taking Jiiya aboard, the Kyurangers took the Orion Battle to Kaien in the Shishi System. Fighting alongside Super KyurenOh, the Orion Battler destroyed Kukuruga again. Gathering the Kyu Energy needed to break the barrier protecting Southern Cross, Tsurugi took the Battle Orion Ship to Achoruk in the Cepheus System while Lucky left with his team to Ghem in the Perseus System. After acquiring the Cepheus Kyutama, the Battle Orion Ship caught up with the others on Ghem just in time to repulse a pair of Champ 0s with the Orion Missiles. Lucky then formed Super KyurenOh with the Orion Battle to destroy the Cow-Type machines. As the Kyurangers fought over many hours through a vast Jark Matter army to Don Armage, Raptor fought numerous Moraimars Robos in the Orion Battler alongside the Kajiki Voyager piloted by Spada. Orion Battler Components Orion Voyager is Shishi Red Orion's second personal Kyu Voyager. It is summoned via the Orion Kyutama. It can fire blasts from the star emblem at the front, though it is usually docked at the top of the Battle Orion Ship when not in use. During the combination, the Voyager forms the right arm and club of the Orion Battler. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 33-48 Orion Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Orion Voyager - Washi Pink.jpg|Cockpit (Washi Pink) Battle Orion Ship is the successor to the original Orion spaceship, bearing an identical bridge and being able to house the other Voyagers within. Unlike the original Orion spaceship, the Battle Orion Ship now has advanced weapon capabilities, such as the Orion Missiles, making it a very powerful weapon. The ship's control panel can be configured to hold a Kyu Shot so as to control the Orion Cannon, which can be fired by charging Kyu Energy via the Orion Voyager docked at the top. The cannon is powerful enough to destroy a Big Morimers in one hit. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 32-48 Battle Orion Ship hanger.png|Battle Orion Ship Hangar Inside Orion.png|Inside Battle Orion Ship Additional Formations Orion Bazooka The is the combination of (Super) KyurenOh, RyuteiOh, Gigant Houou, Tenbin Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, Washi Voyager, Orion Voyager and the Battle Orion Ship or Kyutamajin, Orion Voyager and the Battle Orion Ship. Its finisher is the : KyurenOh, RyuteiOh and Gigant Houou or Kyutamajin deliver a powerful blast from the Orion Bazooka. Alternatively, Kyutamajin itself can wield the Orion Bazooka by itself. In episode 46, Super KyurenOh and Ryuteioh wielded the Orion Bazooka. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 34, 42-43, 46 Kyutamajin with Orion Bazooka.png| Orion Bazooka used by Kyutamajin Super Kyuren-Oh, RyuTeiOh Orion Bazooka.png|Orion Bazooka used by Super KyurenOh and RyuTeiOh. Notes *The Battle Orion Ship is slightly similar to the GoGo Voyager from Boukenger. *The Orion Voyager is seen among the artifacts of the Lupin Collection. Appearances **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Sentai Base Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Enormous Base Robo